princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 8
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 8 is the eighth Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features Mizuki with rose petals flowing past him. *The inside cover features Fuji, stylishly walking away. *The wrap around cover has Ryoma on it. *The first color page has Fukushi Michiru standing comidically. s1 v8.jpg|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v8.png|Inside Cover wrap around cover s1 v8.png|Wrap Around Cover color page s1 v8.png|Color Page Extras Ano Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From Back Then Premium Photo Revealing the secret snapshots of the princes' true selves in their early childhood Ano Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Concept Interview 4 Mizuki Hajime age 4 Mizuki appears in various places in volume 8. We could even say this volume is a "Mizuki special". Konomi: Since Mizuki is on the case flap of this volume, I thought there might be fans who would buy this volume because Mizuki was drawn on the cover... Because of this, I wanted to draw him in "Anopuri" as well. What came to mind was Mizuki during kindergarten when he was living in his hometown, Yamagata. This drawing depicts the time when Mizuki, after returning home from kindergarten, immediately headed over to the cherry garden planted by his favorite jiichan (uncle, probably not related). Mizuki, after entering the fields, wanted to capture the small bird that was pecking at the cherries. He probably didn't want to disrupt the precious fields of his jiichan. In front of Mizuki's line of sight was the homemade trap that he set up. He was staring at it, waiting for the capture to happen. With sparkling eyes (laughs). If you think about it, the Mizuki of that time might have already showed some of his scheming nature. Tanishi Kei age 2 A bird showed up for Tanishi too. Konomi: That's right. This time, it's a duck. Tanishi was dividing a watermelon with his family. Then, a duck was lured by the sweet scent. It came to peck at the split watermelon. Tanishi, who was going to eat the watermelon after this, was probably thinking, "My watermelon's going to get eaten!" The duck too was glaring at young Tanishi, thinking, "What are you staring at? If you have a complaint, spit it out!" In the end, it became a sort of spark inducing competition over the watermelon. Atobe Keigo age 8 Lastly comes Atobe. This never before seen tender expression of his really leaves a deep impression. Konomi: I believe there are a lot of fans who have been waiting for Atobe to show up in "Anopuri". That's why I wanted to show what we haven't seen before - Atobe from a more innocent age. At that time, Atobe was living in England in an old castle. His overly large garden had a huge lake, and by the lakeside was a day bed that would allow him to view the lake with one sweeping glance. That was a place that Atobe loved. He was playing with his butler like usual when a flock of swans flew over the lake. I tried drawing that moment when their elegant appearance took his breath away. I wanted fans to enjoy Atobe's innocent age to their hearts' content. By the way, how this Atobe became full of self-confidence... that's still a secret. Also, some of you might have noticed, but this time's "Anopuri" all have to do with birds. Behind the scenes connection Even in such a place, you can find hints of Fuji vs Mizuki Take a look at the case flap of volume 3 and volume 8 of the perfect edition. Konomi-sensei told us that the only thing different is the angle and the leaves and rose petals that were dancing in the background. Otherwise, he tried making Fuji and Mizuki's drawing resemble each other to rival each other. Triple Jacket The metallic red of the rose petals, jersey, and background were done with a special printer Up until this volume, printing was done with a printer that printed up to 6 colors. In volume 8, we specially used a printer that printed 8 colors instead. This is a special machine used to print the packaging of top brands. We used that to show the beauty of the petals with a unique metallic red. Behind the scenes news The triple jacket of perfect edition volume 8 was mentioned in a design magazine! In "Bringing out the Design 11" (graphic magazine) that was sold in October, the specially featured article "The Magician of Ink" mentioned volume 8. The design and printing process was so exquisite that even design magazines have their eyes on this! Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks